


Love Takes Time

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Language, Self Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: A multi chapter story spanning four years with the ups and downs of E/J relationship and finally getting together.





	1. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine still feels guilty after the Robo Buster fiasco.

Janine came into work reluctantly. It had been two weeks since the Robo Buster incident had been cleared up. The crooked businessman Paul Smart had been laughed out of town, and the Ghostbusters were back to being New York City’s top heroes. 

Except Janine felt like anything other than a hero. She was still terribly upset and depressed about her involvement with Paul. He had used her to gain access to the Firehouse records. He had lied to her, making her believe that he truly cared for her, leading her on. He built up her self esteem only to shatter it later. Even worse, he had caused her to hurt the one man she truly loved but felt she could never have - Egon.

As she made her way to her desk, Ray bounded down the stairs. 

“Morning Janine!” He beamed. 

“Hi Ray,” She said with a smile. 

Ray noticed her smile was weak and tears were swelling in her eyes. But he knew better than to say anything. Instead, he figured he’d go back upstairs to let the others know today was going to be another bad day. 

“Oh Geez, I forgot a tool I need! Be right back!” Ray said.

Janine smiled, wondering how Ray can stay so upbeat. 

Ray ran back to the kitchen. Winston and Peter were finishing up breakfast. 

“Janine’s here,” Ray said, his enthusiasm less than before. 

“How is she?” Winston asked worriedly.

Ray shook his head.

“I need to talk to her,” Peter said. “It’s been two weeks. She’s gotta let this go.”

“She’s recovering from a broken heart, Pete,” Winston said. “Stuff like this takes time.”

Peter shook his head in disagreement. “No, there’s something else bothering her. Something more than just that idiot who fooled all of us.”

“I think it would help if Egon talked to her,” Ray said.

Winston and Peter shared an annoyed look. 

“Tex, you know the reason,” Peter reminded him. 

“I wish they both would just give in and admit how they feel about each other,” Winston said.

“I’ve went down that road before, Zed,” Peter said. “Every time I’ve tried to push those two together, it just makes things worse. It’s gonna have to happen on its own.”

“If it’s gonna happen at all,” Ray added sadly.

Peter got up and headed downstairs. Janine was typing up notes from the previous day’s bust when she wasn’t wiping tears and blowing her nose.

He sat down in one of the client chairs in front of Janine’s desk. She looked up at him over her glasses. She stopped typing and sat back, crossing her arms, a look of mild annoyance on her face.

“Yes, Dr. V?”

Peter didn’t smile or even make a wisecrack. He looked at Janine with complete seriousness and compassion. “I’m worried that you’re not letting go of the pain from the incident with you-know-who.” Janine had made it very clear to never mention Paul Smart’s name again in her presence.

She rolled her eyes. “How can I let it go when I’m constantly being reminded of it?!” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m worried. And I’m gonna keep bringing it up til you let it go!” Peter replied. 

“It’s not you. It’s everything else: the news on tv is still talking about it; every time I see Slimer, I’m reminded of how we almost lost him; and then...there’s….,” she trailed off, grabbing another tissue.

“Egon?” Peter finished for her. 

Janine nodded. “Every time I see him, I’m reminded of how I hurt him. Then there’s the business! I nearly cost you guys our livelihood!”

Peter pulled his chair around to sit beside Janine. “Listen to me: we never blamed you. We were all tricked. What worries me now is how you’re still so upset about this. Your mental health is suffering. I want to help but you’ve gotta want to help yourself.”

Janine dried her tears. “I’m tired of crying myself to sleep every night.”

Peter leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Janine returned the action.

“This is step one,” Peter said. Then he released her and they sat back in their chairs. 

“What’s step two?” Janine asked. 

Peter grinned. “Finding closure.” He got up and headed upstairs. 

“Wait! What’s gonna give me that?!” Janine asked.

“You’ll see!” Peter said, smiling as he went to the lab. 

Confused, Janine resumed her work. “He’d better not expect me to do anything stupid!” She mumbled to herself.

Peter walked into the lab, without knocking. Egon looked up, annoyed at the intrusion. 

“Yes, Peter. Please, come in,” Egon said dryly.

“Heh, yeah! Look, Spengs. I just talked to Janine. She’s having a tough day emotionally. She needs to get closure on this whole Robo Buster thing.”

Egon stopped his work on the latest project and looked at Peter. “What do you expect me to do?”

Peter sat down on a stool next to Egon’s work table. “Well, for one, you can lose the damn attitude. I thought you had gotten over your jealous bit when the shit hit the fan about what that guy was really up to?”

Egon crosses his arms, glaring at Peter. “I was not jealous!”

“Oh, So you went out that night after Janine had introduced him to us and got wasted for no reason?” Peter asked with a sly grin.

“What do you expect me to do?” Egon repeated.

“Let Janine know you’re not blaming her for what happened. And take her to lunch or something,” Peter suggested. 

“That’s only going to give her ideas about us and there is no us,” Egon said. 

“No, keep it casual. If it makes you feel any better, I’m gonna ask Ray and Winston to do similar things to let her know we don’t blame her,” Peter reassured him.

Egon finally looked less defensive. “Fine, But there’s nothing going on.”

Peter stood up, smiling. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” He left the lab leaving Egon with that thought.


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon tried to help Janine move past the pain from Paul Smart’s blunder.

After Peter left the lab, Egon took a moment to gather his courage. He went downstairs and over to the filing cabinets behind Janine’s desk.

“Looking for something?” she asked, trying to sound upbeat.

“Ahh….yes. The file on the case we took last week...at the bakery,” Egon replied.

“Oh! Second cabinet, third drawer, almost at the very back,” Janine replied. She never stopped typing.

Egon looked and sure enough, the file was there. He smiled. “How do you know that?” He was genuinely curious.

She just smiled. “That’s what you guys pay me for!”

Egon hesitated after closing the drawer. “Um….i was wondering…..do you….I mean, would you….,” he sighed heavily and cleared his throat. “Do you have plans for lunch?”

That got Janine’s attention. She stopped typing and looked up at Egon. “No, I don’t! Did you have something in mind?”

“Well, yes. Just a quiet lunch somewhere nearby,” Egon said nervously.

“I’d love to!” Janine blurted out. 

“Good, I’ll make sure I’m finished in the lab by eleven thirty,” Egon replied. 

“See ya then!” Janine said, beaming with excitement. 

Egon returned to the lab, thinking to himself, “It is highly probable that she thinks this is a date.” He sighed again. 

****************************  
Egon and Janine enjoyed a nice lunch at a diner half a block from the Firehouse. It was nothing fancy; just burgers and fries. As they sat finishing up, Egon noticed Janine seemed to be depressed a little. 

“Is there something you would like to talk about?” He asked. 

“Why do you ask?” She asked quietly.

“You’ve been very quiet, your demeanor suggests that you are depressed; slouched posture, lack of eye contact and I’ve noticed more than once that you are fighting the urge to cry,” Egon said.

Janine smirked. “I should’ve known I couldn’t hide anything from you. You’re the smartest man I’ve ever known; besides, you’re a genius.”

“It doesn’t take a doctorate to see those things,” he said gently. “Please, What is it?”

Janine sighed before looking at Egon directly. “I...I don’t feel like I should still be working for you guys.”

Egon couldn’t hide his confusion and shock. “Janine! What on earth are you saying?”

“I don’t deserve to be your secretary. Anyone can obviously waltz in and get whatever information they want. I’m a freakin’ security leak!” Janine said, trying to keep her voice down.

“Are you finished eating?” Egon asked.

“Yeah, I figured I’d turn this into a public scene sooner or later. Let’s go before I embarrass you any further,” Janine said, grabbing her coat.

“It’s not that,” Egon assured her. “I want us to take a walk, somewhere where we can speak without an audience.”

“Oh….ok,” Janine said smiling.

Egon paid for their lunch and escorted Janine out. They made their way to a nearby park. It was very few people since it was a weekday. He desperately wanted to hold her hand but felt it a bit inappropriate at the moment. He knew he had feelings for Janine, but just wasn’t sure if he was ready for a relationship with her. Especially since the whole Paul Smart thing; he didn’t want Janine to be on the rebound.

“We don’t blame you for anything that happened, Janine. I want you to understand that,” Egon said gently. “Unfortunately, he used you to get what he wanted.” He paused a moment before asking what he really wanted to know. “At least he didn’t use you in any other inappropriate manner?” 

Janine didn’t look at him directly but answered. “No, I didn’t sleep with him if that’s what you’re getting at. I’m not like that.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you were. I just….well….you’ve been so upset lately. I thought that may have been the reason,” Egon said. It was a decent recovery to hide the fact that he truly just wanted to know out of sheer jealousy. 

“Maybe I should just give up,” Janine said sadly.

“What do you mean?” Egon asked, sounding alarmed.

“Just give up dating...at least for a while. You know, concentrate on work? Seems to solve your problems.” Janine looked at Egon. “I mean, I never see you moping around, upset or pissed at the world. It seems to keep you focused.”

“I do admit that it keeps my mind from wandering over trivial things,” he said.

“Yeah, matters of the heart….the whole emotional rollercoaster that goes with it. It’s a bunch of bullshit, I guess. Trivial as you say,” Janine said, sounding bitter.

“I didn’t mean to shut yourself off,” Egon said. 

“Why not? Seems to work for YOU!” Janine replied angrily. “Shut myself off….not feel anything anymore! Either that or stay drunk half the time!” 

Egon frantically tried to salvage this conversation. The point of this lunch together was to calm her down. “Janine, please….”

“Just forget it! Thanks for lunch, Egon. It was nice. But I think we need to get back to the Firehouse. I’ve got work to do,” Janine said, walking quickly out of the park. 

Egon put his hands in his pockets, mentally kicking himself for making things worse. When they returned, Janine threw her purse in her desk drawer, sitting down and resuming her work. Winston and Ray were working on Ecto-1’s wax job and watching quietly as Egon and Janine walked through. They simply exchanged looks of rolling their eyes, then continued waxing. 

Peter had also seen the angry redhead from his seat on the couch where he had been reading the paper. Without a word, he put the paper down and looked at Egon. He nodded towards the stairs. Egon caught the message and they both went up to the lab. Peter closed the door behind him.

“Egon…..what the FUCK?! I asked you to help Janine feel better about herself, not make things worse!” 

Egon sighed. “I’m sorry, Peter. It started off fine but things sort of fell apart after lunch.”

“I’ll say! They damn well busted open and went straight to hell from what I saw!”

“If it’s any consolation, I no longer believe she will be upset about recent events,” Egon added.

Peter just threw his arms up in frustration and left the lab. Egon felt bad for getting Janine riled up, but he felt even worse that he was fairly certain he had missed a good opportunity to be honest with her. He turned around and resumed work on his latest project, once again consuming himself with work so he wouldn’t have to think about anything else.


	3. Realization and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon comes to terms with his feelings for Janine, but a discovery is made that changes his course of action.

Time passed,, Janine throwing herself into her work. When she wasn’t at the Firehouse, she was either at the gym with friends or visiting her family. The guys worried at first, but eventually, her moods evened out. She even got along better with Peter. Things between Janine and Egon flip flopped; some days she was happy to be in the same room with him. Other days she couldn’t stand to look at him. It baffled the guys, but they steered clear and chalked it up to hormones. 

They had noticed that Janine hadn’t been involved with anyone since the whole fiasco with Paul Smart two and a half years ago. Ray had said he didn’t blame her; her heart had been broken pretty badly. It would take time before she’d think about that again. Since Ray was the heart of the team, the others agreed with his theory. 

Peter had been too absorbed in his own relationship, he hadn’t really noticed Janine’s lack of a love life. 

Winston had recently started dating a young woman, Kendra. She was a nurse; they met two months prior when Winston had gotten hurt on a bust. She had been the nurse on duty that night in the ER. Her work schedule was as crazy as his so she understood if their plans had to get changed suddenly.

Ray had reconnected with an old crush from his hometown. They communicated mostly by phone. He spent every other weekend at her place if their work schedule allowed it. 

Egon of course was in the lab working on something. He and Janine were the only two who weren’t dating. 

Peter and Dana had reconnected and had been dating for the past two years. Things were going so well that Peter had started ring shopping. Janine had mixed feelings. On one hand, she was thrilled for them. It was obvious that Dana was Peter’s true love. But she also felt bitter, a constant reminder of her own failed love life. When Peter had asked Janine to give him her opinion on which ring, she used every ounce of willpower she had to push her personal feelings aside. She knew it was just a matter of time before he proposed. 

It was a week before Hanukkah; Egon was preparing to leave to spend the holidays with his mother in Ohio. He would be leaving in two days.

“It’s not gonna be the same here without you,” Janine said sadly.

Egon smiled, not realizing the point she was trying to make. “I’ll be back after New Year’s.”

Janine rolled her eyes. “Yeah, have a safe trip.” She then sulkily went back downstairs.

Peter, who was passing through on his way to the kitchen, had overheard the conversation. He walked up to Egon in the lab. 

“You know, that was a moment?” Peter pointed out.

“A moment?” Egon asked with a confused look on his face.

“You know, the moment where you were supposed to say something like, Oh I’ll be back before you know it, and kiss her,” Peter replied.

Egon frowned. “Peter, will you please stop trying to push this?” His tone had turned defensive and annoyed.

“How long is it gonna take for you to get your head out of your ass?” Peter said, a little angrily.

“This is neither the time nor the place to have this argument,” Egon said sternly.

“When will it be?!” Peter asked. “When she’s engaged to someone else? God forbid she ever be happy!”

Egon looked at Peter with a glare that could have sent him straight to the netherworld. “Peter, you are my friend...my best friend. But I will not tolerate any further comments from you regarding my feelings towards Janine. She does hold a special place in my life. And I will acknowledge that at my discretion; I have my reasons.”

“Fine. I’m just not sure how much longer I can handle watching her heart break,” Peter retorted.

“Speaking of engagements, are you prepared for yours?” Egon asked, desperately trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

Peter grinned. “Yep! Later tonight; I wanted to do it before you leave.”

Egon smiled. “I’m happy for you, Peter. You and Dana have been through a lot over the years. I’m glad it finally all worked out.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks….but you and Janine,”

“Peter….,” Egon interrupted, the glare from earlier returning.

Peter threw up his hands in surrender. “Just remember what I said.” He then left the lab and headed to the kitchen.

*************************************  
Later that evening, Janine was shutting down her computer. She had stayed late to finish up the invoices. Peter and Dana came in, headed upstairs. 

“You guys are back early!” Janine commented with a smile.

Peter and Dana both looked like they were about to explode. “Come on, Big J,” Peter said. “Let’s all go upstairs!”

Janine had a gut feeling what the reason was; she only hoped she’d be able to produce a sincere smile. 

*********************************  
Janine managed to hold herself together and genuinely congratulated Peter and Dana. But after hugging both of them, she caught Egon looking at her. He had a look of some emotion that not even she knew what it was. She waited a beat, but when Egon shifted his eye contact, Janine sighed. She politely excused herself and left for her apartment. When Egon didn’t follow her, she walked a bit faster. She wanted to get to the car before anyone saw her meltdown.

When she got home, Janine locked herself in and threw her purse on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and headed for her bedroom. 

“Why? Why can’t I fall for a man who knows what to do?” Janine cried out loud. “Why do I have to be hung up on someone who will never appreciate me?!”

She looked at herself in the vanity mirror. Maybe if she were a bit taller? Different eye color? What if she dropped a few pounds? 

Janine smiled. “I know what to do.”

*************************************  
Janine went into work the next day, eager to see Egon’s reactions to the changes she had made. She just knew she’d get his attention now! However, during the next two days before he left, Egon never commented on any of the changes Janine had made. 

She was more than heartbroken, but she hid it well. Janine was determined to not break down at the Firehouse. 

Egon left on his way to the airport. Winston was giving him a ride in Ecto-1. Janine had made herself scarce so as not to cry. Egon was a little disappointed but took it in stride.

“I thought for sure Janine would’ve seen you off,” Winston commented. 

Egon didn’t show any emotion, just arched an eyebrow. “Perhaps she had plans that she needed to attend to?”

Winston looked at him like he had grown an extra head. “Or maybe she just couldn’t bear to see you leave?”

Egon just gave him a blank look.

“Oh come on, Egon! You can’t tell me you’re a little disappointed that she didn’t say good-bye?”

“I suppose I am a bit, but it’s no reason to get upset,” Egon replied.

Winston just shook his head and continued the trip to the airport.

*************************************  
Egon spent the holidays with his mother in Ohio. He enjoyed the extra time with her. 

“I’m so glad you’re staying through New Year’s!” Katherine Spengler said excitedly.

“Yes, so am I,” Egon replied. “Usually I stay through Hanukkah but i thought it would be a nice change to stay through Christmas as well.”

Katherine knew her son well, and she could tell he was keeping something from her. “Egon, what’s bothering you? You’ve been sulking for the past two days.”

Egon shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “I am struggling with something…..emotional.”

His awkwardness told his mother an idea of the topic at hand. 

“Does this have anything to do with a certain redhead?” she asked smiling. 

Egon blushed. 

“I see,” Katherine said. “What’s wrong? Is she dating someone else?”

“No, I’m just struggling with my feelings towards her,” Egon admitted. “I like it when she’s close by; I miss her terribly when she’s not. It makes me incredibly nervous to be around her but excited at the same time. What is that?”

Katherine smiled warmly. “It’s love, Spookums.”

Egon sighed heavily. “But how can I be sure she feels the same way? Things between us have been….off….since the fiasco with Paul Smart and the Robo Buster. I value her as a close friend; I don’t want to ruin a nice friendship if she doesn’t feel the same.”

“You two need to communicate. Be up front and honest with each other. Janine has loved you since I’ve known her. I can see it when she’s around you,” Katherine explained. 

Egon shifted again in his seat. “But….I don’t know if I can….it’s….its….” he couldn’t seem to find the words.

Katherine supplied one for him: “scary? Terrifying?”

“Yes.”

She leaned forward, taking Egon’s hand. “Tell me this: how would you feel if you said nothing and then found out she had met someone else? She chose to be with another man instead of you?”

Egon thought carefully. “I would be devastated.”

Katherine sat back, smiling. “Call her, Egon. Tell her.”

“I think that’s something I would rather say to her in person,” Egon said. 

“That’s true. Do it first thing when you get back to New York,” his mother said.

Egon nodded. 

Meanwhile, during this time, things at Ghostbusters Central had been a bit busy. The calls had been coming in steadily right up until Christmas Eve. 

“These ghosts have absolutely no consideration for party plans,” Peter grumbled as he helped Winston put up the equipment. 

“Oh, come on, Pete. You’ve still got plenty of time to get ready for your plans with Dana!” Winston reassured him.

“Yeah, yeah….,” he acknowledged.

Ray was coming back up from the containment unit. “Hey Janine! What have you got planned?”

“A quiet night with a good book and a glass of wine,” she replied, less than enthused.

“You’re not gonna do anything with your family?!” Ray exclaimed.

Janine looked up over her glasses. “I’m Jewish, Ray.”

“Yeah, But I thought you still hung out with your family?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, I’ll probably see em tomorrow.”

“Well, I’m headed to Aunt Lois’! I can’t wait to get some of her homemade fruitcake!” Ray practically bounced with excitement.

“You are a fruitcake, Ray,” Peter teased.

They laughed as they headed upstairs. 

“I’m headed to my family’s place,” Winston said. “You guys all have a great time! I’ll see you in a few days!”

*********************************  
A week later, the guys were excited for New Years Eve. Peter had a party to attend with Dana, of course. Winston and Ray each had plans with their current girlfriends. Louis had stopped by to drop off some paperwork for Peter; tax information for the year. 

“Got any plans Janine?” Ray asked as they all were preparing to leave. 

“My friend Monica is throwing a party - I might go to that,” she replied casually. Janine really didn’t feel like doing anything. She didn’t want to hang out with friends who had boyfriends to kiss at midnight.

“How about you, Louis?” Winston asked. “Got any plans?”

“Umm, no….not really,” Louis replied. “I think I’m just gonna hang out with my cat at home.”

“Wellll…...I prefer the two legged pus..,” Peter started to drawl. 

“Dr. V, it’s so important to your health that you NOT finish that sentence,” Janine said curtly.

Winston and Ray grinned while Louis blushed profusely. Within the hour, everyone had closed up the Firehouse and headed to their respective destinations.

Janine, against her better judgement, went to her friend’s party. Monica had promised she’d have fun. She had told Janine that she needed to hang out with some guys she had invited to the party; forget about Dr. Spengler and his mold collection. 

A couple of hours later, Janine found herself using Monica’s phone.

“Hello?” a shaky voice answered.

“Hey, Louis! Wuz up?!” Janine yelled.

“Janine? Are….are you drunk?” He asked timidly.

“Just enough!”

“Just enough for what?”

“Just enough to ask you to join me!” Janine shouted. “Meet me at my place!” She gave Louis her address and hung up. She told Monica she was headed home to finish partying, giving Monica a wink. 

*************  
The next morning, Janine awoke realizing she wasn’t in her bed alone. There was an arm wrapped snugly around her waist. Janine smiled, relishing in the feel. Then, slowly she realized the arm didn’t belong to the man she had fantasized about. 

“Oh FUCK!” She screamed. 

Louis jumped out of his skin, waking suddenly. He sat up. “What is it?!”

Janine pushed away from him, pulling the sheet up to completely cover her body. “Oh no….no, no, no. Tell me I didn’t…”

Louis, feeling quite inadequate by this point, scooted out of the bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. 

Janine ran to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She felt horrible, not only from the hangover but for what had happened with Louis. She went to the kitchen to start some coffee. 

Louis eventually entered the kitchen. He looked very uncomfortable. 

“Louis, I have to apologize for what happened,” Janine said. “I...um...was very drunk and depressed.”

“So I guess it’s too much to ask if I can see you again? I mean, not at work, but….privately?” Louis asked.

Janine’s expression saddened. “I’m sorry, but…,”

“That’s ok. I thought it was too good to be true,” he said sadly. “I’ll be going.”

“Louis…,” Janine started.

“No! Don’t! Please….I know you’re hung up on Egon. You said it enough times last night.”

Janine grimaced. 

“I’ll see ya around,” Louis said as he headed to the door. 

Janine allowed him to leave, not saying another word. Then, she quickly ran to the bathroom, where she proceeded to vomit. After she was done and was cleaning up, she happened to notice a used condom in the trash. 

“Oh, thank God!” She whispered. 

Egon was surprised at how excited he was to talk to Janine when he returned to the Firehouse.. He was terrified at first, then it turned to equal parts nervous and excited. Now, he couldn’t seem to sit still on the plane.

Winston greeted him at the airport. “Welcome back, man! You look ready to be home!”

“Thank you and yes. I’ve got some things to tend to!” Egon replied.

“Ok - then let’s hit the road!” Winston said.

The ride back to HQ was filled with chit chat, mostly what Winston had done for the holidays. Egon didn’t divulge any information to Winston regarding his feelings towards Janine. He wanted to speak to her first.

As Ecto-1 pulled up to the building, they saw Louis getting into a cab. They waved to him but were surprised when he only barely acknowledged them. 

Egon and Winston got out of the car and headed upstairs to the rec room. Peter and Ray were sitting on the couch, both with a horrified look on their faces.

“Hi Peter, Ray! What’s going on?” Egon asked. 

“Yeah, we just saw Louis leaving in a cab; he practically looked right through us! And now, you two look like you’re about to puke!” Winston added.

“I think I might,” Ray said.

“Did Louis quit? Did he do something?” Egon asked worriedly.

“Yeah, he DID something alright,” Peter said angrily. “Or it’s more like WHO he did!”

Egon looked confused. 

“Whaddya mean, Pete?” Winston asked.

Peter and Ray exchanged looks. Then Ray spoke, “Louis told us about what he was doing on New Year’s Eve; you know, in polite conversation.”

Winston and Egon stared at him, waiting for what came next. 

“He spent the night with a woman,” Ray said.

“And not just ANY woman!” Peter added. “It was Janine! He slept with JANINE!”

Egon’s face paled, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. 

“What?! She’d NEVER do that! She doesn’t even LIKE him!” Winston replied.

“You don’t have to LIKE somebody to FUCK em!” Peter retorted. 

“Peter,” Egon softly scolded him. 

“Why would he blurt that out? Was it consensual?” Winston asked.

“He said it was,” Ray replied. 

“I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind when she gets here!” Peter said.

“It’d better be a small piece; you don’t have much to spare!” came the sarcastic Brooklyn tone of the woman in question.

Janine had arrived for work and was on her way to the kitchen to put her lunch in the fridge. Apparently, she had heard only the last part of the conversation. Her grin quickly faded when she saw the looks on everyone’s faces.

“What the hell happened?” she asked worriedly. 

“That’s what we’d like to know!” Peter shouted.

Janine immediately became defensive. “Watch it, Dr. V. It’s too early for one of your usual rants!”

“Oh, this is WAY more than a rant!” Peter said coldly, his eyes filled with anger. “Where do you get off on talking so bad about a guy, then turning around and screwing him?!”

“What the….?!” Janine started. 

But Peter cut her off. “All these years, you’ve made us believe you only had eyes for Spengs! But when he’s outta town, you settle for the next best thing?! I just can’t believe that was LOUIS!”

Suddenly, it all made sense. She couldn’t believe Louis had told them. “It’s more to it than that!” Janine screamed, trying to explain.

Ray was sitting quietly in the chair across the room; Winston had slowly shifted over by the windows. Egon just sat on the couch, looking straight ahead. He didn’t make eye contact and was eerily calm.

“I don’t wanna know what you did! Jesus, Janine!” Peter yelled.

“Wait a minute! What do YOU care?! It’s none of your business!” Janine screamed back. 

Finally, Peter started to walk away. “Just….I’ll be in my office,” he said as he walked towards the stairs. 

Janine stepped towards Egon as he stood. But he gave her such an icy glare, she stopped cold in her tracks. For a second, she thought even her heart had stopped beating. 

As Egon left, Winston and Ray walked into the kitchen, neither one making eye contact. Janine quietly returned to her desk, a huge knot in her throat. She turned on the computer, silently plotting what she was going to say to Louis when she goes to lunch later today.


	4. Happy At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine face one last challenge. Will their relationship hold up or will it break?

Janine left for lunch and headed straight for Louis’ office. She walked quickly, her high heels pounding on the wooden floor as she made her way to his office door. She didn’t knock, just threw the door open. Louis jumped out of his skin.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” She screamed at Louis.

“Um….Janine….I can explain..,” he started.

“You’d better!” Janine replied, her voice starting to calm just a bit.

“I stopped by the office to drop off some tax forms. The guys asked me what I did for New Years Eve.”

“And you TOLD them?!” Janine screamed, her voice rising again.

“I was just trying to have a conversation,” Louis argued. 

“It’s none of their business what I do! And now, they hate me!” Janine replied. “I mean, they couldn’t even look me in the eye. I don’t know what to do!” She broke down into tears.

Louis didn’t know what to do. He wanted to console Janine, but he didn’t think that was a good idea at this point.

Janine quickly regained her composure. “Don’t think this changes anything. We’re not dating so don’t call me. I was drunk and that’s it. I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel that way about you.”

She turned and left. Louis stood in front of his desk, disappointed and confused. He started to wonder if maybe a change of scenery would help. He returned to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed. 

“Good afternoon! Tully, McGregor and Stein,” said a pleasant female voice.

“Hi, this is Louis. Is my uncle available?” 

“Yes Sir! Hold please.”

A few seconds later, a male voice came on the line. “Louis, my boy! What can I do for you?”

“Hi Uncle Barney. You had called me before the holidays about a position you had at your firm?”

“Yes, I need an accountant. And knowledge of tax laws!” 

“Is it by any chance still available?”

*******************************  
Janine returned to the Firehouse. Winston and Ray were tinkering with Ecto-1; Peter was napping at his desk; Egon was nowhere to be seen so she assumed he was most likely in the lab.

Winston and Ray smiled as she passed by them; Janine smiled back. She hoped that was a sign that she had at least earned their forgiveness. Peter and Egon wouldn’t be that easy. She thought the best course of action was to remain neutral; don’t start any arguments, don’t reference the incident; just work and act like it never happened. With any luck, they’d do the same and eventually let it go.

The phone rang twenty minutes later. Janine took down the information and handed it off to Peter as usual. He took it with no signs of hostility, but he also didn’t have any smartass comments like he usually does. Egon came downstairs and suited up, never once acknowledging Janine’s presence. That was the hardest thing for her to bear. 

As soon as Ecto-1 was out of sight, Janine buried her face in her hands and wept.

********************   
Mid-March, 1990

During the past two months, Janine let herself be consumed in her work. She wasn’t dating anyone; she was only trying different things to gain Egon’s attention. Things between them had been so tense since the New Year’s Eve incident with Louis.

But Egon never commented on anything she had changed; her hair, her glasses, she had even lost a few pounds and gotten a little taller. 

They had sort of a silent truce between them. Neither had officially said anything, but they had at least returned to a somewhat civil working relationship instead of the backbiting and cold shoulder treatments. 

Janine’s attitude kept flip flopping. She’d be happy for a few days, then she’d get defensive again. The guys assumed it was a hormonal thing - PMS from hell as Venkman called it. 

Peter and Janine had returned to their usual sarcastic banter with each other; Winston and Ray had both resumed a regular friendly relationship with her. The only one not on board was Egon. He kept his distance and had shut himself off in the lab. 

This particular day, they had gotten a call for a bust at a pottery store. The guys finally managed to take care of the ghost problem. Once back at the Firehouse, Peter gave Janine something wrapped up - a souvenir from the bust. Once she found out it was a joke, she took her photo album she had been looking through and launched it at Peter, along with one of her shoes. He was able to dodge it, laughing as he had successfully pulled off yet another prank.

It was later discovered that Janine was possibly under the influence of an evil demon. 

“That explains a LOT!” Ray said as they quietly met together upstairs. 

“Yeah, these crazy mood swings - up one day, then down the next,” Winston added.

“It may even explain why she did what she did with Louis,” Peter suggested. “Whatcha think we should do?” he asked Egon, who was obviously deep in thought. 

“I believe we need to test Janine but not let her know…..at least, not yet,” Egon instructed.

That afternoon, they all collected data from Janine but they inadvertently had frustrated her in the process. She announced she was going home early, so the guys sent Slimer to follow her to gather additional information.

Slimer found out Janine was asking a demon to change different things to improve her looks, in hopes that she’d eventually get Egon’s attention and love. Slimer returned to the Firehouse and updated the guys. 

After researching the data they had collected, they realized Janine was in very serious danger. She was slowly being turned into a creature like this demon and as a result, would lose her soul. 

They rushed to her apartment to try and stop the transformation. But the demon had already tricked Janine into leaving her apartment, leading her on foot to the docks, where the demon could use the water as energy. 

The guys split up to find her. Egon was frantically trying to figure out where she may have gone. During this discovery, he had finally come to terms with the simple fact that he was in love with Janine. He had promised himself that if they live through this, he would ask her out on a date and begin a proper relationship, like he had planned to do at New Year’s Eve. 

By the time Ray, Peter and Winston figured out where Janine was and arrived at the docks, Egon was already there. Janine was attacking him with blasts of energy that her transformation had given her. They nervously watched, waiting for the opportunity to blast the demon….and Janine, if necessary. But once they heard Egon say those three words Janine had waited years to hear him say, everything changed. Janine turned on the demon and tried to fight it instead. Peter and the others stepped in, trapping the demon while Janine transformed back to her original self.

The trio left Egon and Janine alone afterwards to spend some time together as they came to terms with their relationship. As a result, they officially began dating. 

During the following weeks, things had never been better at the Firehouse. Business was steady, but best of all, Egon and Janine were happy: head over heels happy. They had agreed to keep things professional at work, but the others had caught them sneaking in a quick kiss here and there. But nobody cared, as long as they were happy.

Janine had asked that they not tell anyone else about the Lotsabucks incident, especially her family. Peter had only mentioned to Dana that she had been sort of possessed by a demon. Dana, of course, knew what that was like. He had also told her that’s how Egon finally admitted his feelings for Janine; as a result of saving her from the demon. 

The guys hadn’t been long returned from a bust when Louis walked in along with another young gentleman. He was a bit younger and taller than Louis; he was about five foot, eleven; hazel eyes, dark brown hair; and from the way his biceps were bulging underneath his dress shirt and jacket, obviously worked out regularly.

Egon has stopped by Janine’s desk for a quick welcome back kiss as Louis and his friend approached. Egon took one look at both men and subtly stood next to Janine, placing an arm around her waist. Janine was reveling in the fact that Egon’s arm was around her. However, she was also very aware of the pissing contest that had started.

Louis came forward. “I’d like to introduce Carl Matthews. He’s gonna be my replacement!” Louis had broken the news about his moving to work with his uncle. He promised not to move until he had found and properly trained someone.

He introduced everyone, beginning with Egon. Then, Janine was next. 

“This is who you really need to talk to,” Louis said. “Janine is the backbone here. If she doesn’t get the paperwork, it’ll never be seen again!”

Carl gently shook Janine’s hand, lingering a little too long for Egon’s taste. Egon pulled her closer to his side. Janine, sensing the tension, released Carl’s hand. 

Janine giggled. “In other words, don’t ever leave anything important on Dr. V’s desk!”

Louis then moved to introduce Carl to the rest of the team. As they spoke to Peter and the others, Janine glanced at Egon. He gave her a warm smile; Janine responded with a playful wink. 

Before Louis and Carl left, Louis stepped closer to Peter. 

“Um...Dr. Venkman, what’s up with Dr. Spengler and Janine?” Louis asked. He had noticed Egon’s position in regards to Janine. 

Peter smiled. “They both finally admitted their feelings for each other. They’ve started dating!”

“Wow! What caused that to happen?” Louis asked.

“Eh, guess things just finally clicked for them,” Peter replied nonchalantly.

Louis looked back over to the happy couple. “Guess things worked out like they should have,” he said softly, smiling to himself. “At least she’s finally happy.”

****************************  
Six months later, things were going well. Peter and Dana had married the month before; Peter was actually settling down quite nicely. Winston and Ray were in great relationships with their respective ladies. Egon and Janine’s relationship was as strong as ever.

Winston and Ray were cleaning up Ecto from the last bust. Egon was sitting on the side of Janine’s desk working on a ghost trap while she was typing up notes from the last bust. 

Peter came walking in after retrieving the day’s mail. “Hey guys! Look!” He flashed a postcard to everyone. 

Winston snatched it and read it. “Ah Man! It’s from Louis! He’s doing well at his uncle’s business. And...he’s got a girlfriend!”

“Really?! Who?” Ray exclaimed.

Winston continued reading. “Says its a paralegal who works at his uncle’s firm. They’ve been dating the past two months!”

“Well I’ll be damned!” Peter said. “Looks like there’s somebody out there for all of us!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give credit to Fritz Baugh in regards to his fic “Illogical Reaction,” in which I make reference to in the first chapter (Egon’s drunken episode). It’s a wonderfully written story and gives us a great insight into Egon’s true feelings.


End file.
